The Rain Song
by Red Sherry
Summary: Di bawah payung kuning dengan gagang perak, di antara rintik hujan dan bahunya yang setengah basah, Jongin berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan dari situ ia menemukan bahwa warna bibir Kyungsoo bukan Crimson atau Scarlet. Tapi Vermillion. [KAISOO. YAOI. Drabble. Fluff]


**THE RAIN SONG**

* * *

Di bawah payung kuning dengan gagang perak, Jongin berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo.

Bukan berarti ia tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Jongin hafal beberapa kelas yang mereka hadiri bersama (Kesenian, Literatur, Biologi), atau kebiasaan Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan setelah makan siang (memakai kacamata besarnya, serta buku yang berhubungan dengan _Science Fiction_ di tangannya), atau kopi yang ia pesan saat sedang di kafetaria (_Long Black_, tanpa tambahan apapun selain satu sendok gula), atau pukul berapa dan dimana Kyungsoo berlatih vokal (Ruang A103 lantai 1, setiap Senin dan Kamis sepulang sekolah, rutin, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah _soloist_ di grup _choir_).

Hal itu bukan tidak sengaja melekat di ingatan Jongin. Karena ia benar-benar mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo. Semua itu bermula sejak matanya bertemu Kyungsoo pada sesi-sesi panjang kelas Keseniannya. Ketika Ms. Jung sedang menjelaskan mengenai Seni Kontemporer, tangan Jongin justru sibuk menangkap berbagai ekspresi Kyungsoo ke dalam kertas gambarnya.

Dari situ, Kyungsoo menjadi punya banyak andil di tiap percepatan detak jantung Jongin.

_A crush_, orang biasa bilang.

_A fling_, kata Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

_A foolish and super gayest thing ever_, komentar Jongdae disamping fakta lelaki itu baru saja mencium Minseok di tengah lorong.

Namun bagi Jongin itu adalah kekaguman—jika ia dapat menafsirkannya dalam kata sederhana, karena senyum Kyungsoo mempercepat gerak kuasnya di atas kanvas.

Jika bukan karena hujan kali ini, mungkin Jongin tidak akan pernah punya keberanian untuk bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbubah menjadi pengecut dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut soal lelaki itu.

Lewat percakapan kecil di gerbang sekolah mereka (Bukan dia yang membuka percakapan itu, tentu saja), dengan Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya dan sebuah suara yang Jongin yakin adalah senandung bagi telinganya mengeluarkan tawaran, "Kamu ingin berbagi payung? Aku rasa kita menuju ke_ subway_ yang sama." Lalu Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu Kyungsoo menarik Jongin ke bawah payungnya, lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu dunia berputar, berputar, berputar karena senyum itu membuat sebagian tubuhnya mati rasa.

Di bawah payung kuning itu, Jongin mempelajari bagian wajah Kyungsoo seperti sebuah buku anatomi.

Ia menghitung jumlah bulu mata Kyungsoo, mengetahui ada tiga tahi lalat di pipi lelaki itu, dan menemukan bahwa warna bibir Kyungsoo bukan _Crimson_ atau _Scarlet_. Tapi _Vermillion_.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

Jongin tergagap. Ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang setengah mendidih.

Jongin baru menyadari payung ini masih tetap membuat bahu sebelah kanannya basah dan Kyungsoo mengenggamkannya untuk mereka berdua sedari tadi. Dengan gerakan kikuk, ia segera meraih gagang payung itu untuk membiarkan lengan Kyungsoo beristirahat. Lelaki itu tergelak, sedangkan Jongin mengutuk dalam hati bagaimana sebuah tawa bisa melemaskan sendi-sendi lututnya.

"_It's fine_, Jongin. Ini hanya payung."

Jongin membeku. Pertama kali mendengar namanya bergulir di lidah Kyungsoo membuat ratusan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya beterbangan liar. Ia bahkan merasa bisa mendengar itu sepanjang hari tanpa bosan.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memperhatikannya yang masih belum berjalan.

Jongin hanya memberikan tatapan bodoh ke arah lelaki itu. Kyungsoo sepertinya menyimpulkan alasan lain dibalik diamnya Jongin.

"Oh, aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu lancang. Tapi, aku sudah mengenalmu."

Itu seperti sebuah paradoks bagi Jongin. Karena ia telah mendengarnya ratusan kali hingga ia bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan seseorang setelah itu, "Mustahil ada seseorang yang tidak mengenal kapten tim sepakbola sekolah mereka."

Tapi ternyata tidak kali ini.

Karena Kyungsoo melanjutkannya dengan, "Aku mengagumi semua lukisanmu."

_Oh_. Pikir Jongin.

Dan, _OH_. Karena Jongin sadar ia jarang mendapat apresiasi dari hobinya itu.

Bagi semua orang, Jongin adalah kapten tim sepakbola yang mencetak sepuluh gol dalam turnamen antar sekolah menengah kemarin. Bukan seniman yang menyalurkan imajinasinya ke dalam bentuk dua dimensi.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, "Aku Do-"

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu." Potongnya cepat.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tercekat, ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya dan kepala Jongin berteriak _no, no, no, don't say that, stupid Jongin!_ Namun, kalimat 'Aku sering memperhatikanmu' tetap meluncur dari mulutnya seperti bola salju yang menggelincir cepat menghasilkan mata lelaki di sebelahnya terbuka lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan 'Oh' pendek sebagai tanggapannya.

Jongin ingin meninju wajahnya sendiri saat ini.

Ia segera memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kecanggungan di antara mereka pecah. Dadanya terus bergermuruh sedang langit gelap di atasnya lebih tenang.

"Aku rasa reputasiku sebagai kapten tim akan berganti dengan seorang _creepy stalker_ setelah ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa, menampilkan jajaran giginya yang rapi dalam bingkai bibir berbentuk hati yang membuat Jongin serasa tenggelam ke dalam tanah.

_How can he be that beautiful?_

"Tenanglah. Mungkin justru aku yang seharusnya mendapat julukan itu karenamu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"M-Maksdumu?"

Kyungsoo hanya memberinya sorot mata yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

_Oh_. Pikir Jongin lagi.

Dan, _OH_. Karena Jongin menyadari apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada payung itu, dan mereka mulai berjalan dalam diam. Jongin meredam mati-matian jantungnya yang seakan melompat ketika ujung jari mereka bersentuhan. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, menanyakan dalam isyarat apa ikatan di antara tangan mereka tidak menganggunya.

Namun lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu dunia kembali berputar, berputar, berputar hingga Jongin akhirnya mengaitkan jarinya ke sela jari Kyungsoo lebih kuat lagi.

Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, dan langit menampakkan pelangi, Jongin hanya melihat merah di bibir Kyungsoo, jingga cahaya matahari senja yang membuat Kyungsoo tampak sangat, sangat, sangat sempurna dan kuning di payung yang perlahan menutup wajah mereka.

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman panjang yang hangat.

Dan semua temannya salah. Bahkan dirinya sendiripun salah.

Karena yang dirasakan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo bukan hanya sekedar kekaguman.

Ketika bibir mereka kembali berjarak, ia menatap Kyungsoo, meluruhkan semua kegugupan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya dan berbisik ke telinga lelaki itu, "Jika aku mengatakan aku jatuh cinta padamu, apakah itu akan menjadi masalah?"

Kini, ia melihat merah yang berpindah ke pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunggu dalam satu, dua, tiga, empat, namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, lima, enam, tujuh, lelaki itu tetap diam dan Jongin ingin segera melarikan diri, delapan, sembilan, Jongin bersiap untuk meminta petir menyambarnya, tetapi ia mengurungkannya karena sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, Kyungsoo berucap,

"Tidak. Karena aku rasa, aku punya permasalahan yang sama."

Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia mencium Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan langit tiba-tiba bertabur sisa warna pelangi yang tidak ia temukan sebelumnya; hijau, biru, nila, ungu.

Jongin merasakan kecipak genangan di bawah sepatunya, air hujan di bahunya, rasa bibir Kyungsoo yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya saat ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "_Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee_, Kyungsoo?"

Gemuruh dalam dada Jongin berhenti karena Kyungsoo memandangnya dan membalas dengan, "_I'd love to_."

Ketika rintik hujan terakhir turun, Jongin melepaskan genggamannya ke payung kuning Kyungsoo, namun tidak dengan genggaman hati lelaki itu di hatinya.

* * *

**THE RAIN SONG : END**

* * *

_Yes, i know_. Aku seharusnya mulai beranjak ke _pairing_ lain, _but here i am, with another drabble of_ KaiSoo. _You just can kill me now_.

Oiya, buat yang mungkin udah baca _drabble_ pertama aku (dan secara kebetulan baca yang ini), _yes, i was thinking of sequel_. Tapi mungkin nggak dalam waktu dekat, hehehe. Jadi tunggu aja :)

_So_, gimana untuk _drabble_ kedua ini? _This is_ _just a ball of fluffiness, yes, i_ (_again_) _know_. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menolak jiwa _hardcore shipper_ kepada pasangan ini. Hahaha.

_Please_, saran, kritik serta _review-_nya ya!

_KAISOO FTW!_

**_-_RedSherr88-**


End file.
